


Cookies For Two

by madnerding



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Digital Art, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnerding/pseuds/madnerding
Summary: My Winterhawk Wonderland 2020 Gift!My prompt was for cookie decorating and I hope I delivered. Enjoy!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland - 2020 edition!





	Cookies For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopelessly_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/gifts).



This is my first piece I'll ever be posting online. Hope you enjoy it and was all you were hoping for! (also snuck a lil' ace pride in there).


End file.
